


this is not that fairytale

by summerstorm



Category: You Belong With Me (Music Video)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mia," said Aaron, his voice only a little less surprised than Taylor felt. "Hi. What are you doing here?"</p><p>Mia raised her eyebrows to the ceiling. "What am I doing—" she began. Seemingly realizing her sarcasm was falling on deaf ears, her comeback changed. "You owe me an explanation. Or two. One for what you did, and one for the way you did it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not that fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Written kind of as a dare. Taylor is the narrator, Aaron is her best friend/love interest, and Mia is the Evil Girlfriend.

It took four days for Taylor's fantasy to crumble down. After the dance, Mia had walked off, and for four days Taylor had let herself believe that this was it. No tears, no screams, no scenes. She got the guy, and she could finally be happy.

Saturday night, Aaron got up to open the door, assuming it was their pizza, and was faced with his now ex-girlfriend. Taylor squeezed the forearm she'd been hanging from, and took a step back. Mia's face made every look she'd ever tossed in Taylor's direction seem friendly.

This time, she barely spared Taylor a glance.

"Mia," said Aaron, his voice only a little less surprised than Taylor felt. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

Mia raised her eyebrows to the ceiling. "What am I doing—" she began. Seemingly realizing her sarcasm was falling on deaf ears, her comeback changed. "You owe me an explanation. Or two. One for what you did, and one for the way you did it."

"I'm—" Aaron said. He sounded confused. Taylor could only see the back of his neck from where she was standing, but she was sure he must be frowning. Taylor would have been, too, if she'd been on that end of Mia's ridiculous request. "I'm not sure what you want me to say."

"How about _I'm sorry I was in love with my best friend and didn't tell you_? Oh, I don't know." Mia threw her hands in the air and stepped in without being invited, heels clacking on the hardwood floor. "How about facing me for once? Am I really that dangerous? Or did you think I'm a pushover?"

Closing the door was a dangerous pursuit, but Taylor braved it for Aaron's sake, stepping quietly around Mia as she went off at Aaron.

"You thought I was just going to lie there and take it?"

"No, but I didn't think—" Aaron began as Taylor returned to her place behind him. She considered running back up to his bedroom, but it seemed wrong to leave him alone.

"Do not say a word," Mia said. "I'm not done with you yet. You don't dump a girl like that. I don't care if you don't want to be with me anymore, you tell _me_. You don't tell your pathetic little friend in front of me." She took a deep breath, and her body seemed to loosen up just a little. When she spoke again, her voice was slightly more even than before, and softer, and for the first time Taylor didn't almost feel bad for her. She actually felt bad. "I thought you were a nice guy."

"I—I didn't mean—"

"He is a nice guy," Taylor said, because he wasn't going to, and she felt responsible on a certain level for him having to go through this.

Mia threw her a sharp glare, and Taylor felt it all the way to her stomach, guilt spinning like little wheels between her ribs. That was all the acknowledgment she received, though; a second later, Mia turned to Aaron again.

"You are a jerk. That was a dick move. This is not a Disney movie. You don't get to walk off and be with your little princess. You respect your girlfriend enough to tell her, in _private_ , that you have the hots for someone else, even if you don't have the balls to act on it."

"I did act on it," Aaron said, finally growing some kind of backbone.

"That's what you're taking out of this?" Mia said, and then she sighed as though pronouncing him a lost cause. Taylor felt her sympathy for Mia go down the drain again. "Fine. Be an ass. I don't care. But you did not act on it. If you think that was acting on it, boy, you make me sad. This—"

Mia turned her eyes—and her stride—on Taylor in lieu of finishing her sentence, and Taylor barely had time to process anything before there was a hand on the back of her head and she was being kissed, aggressive and deliberate. She tried to push Mia off, but by then Mia had stepped back.

Her lipstick was a little smudged. Taylor wasn't sure why she noticed, except the rest of it must have colored her own lips, and she touched her fingertips to them for a second, feeling self-conscious and completely unaware of what she was supposed to do, or how she was supposed to react. Yell, maybe. Call her something for basically assaulting her.

When Taylor snapped out of her trance, Mia was saying, "...how you act on it," and Taylor wanted to hit something. She wanted to hit something, and she wanted the deer-caught-in-headlights look on Aaron's face to disappear, and she knew she must look the same way, so she wanted the look on _her_ own face to disappear.

She tried to look angry. The door behind Mia had a marginally reflective surface, and Taylor knew she looked ridiculous, but it was all she could muster up. Mia had just—stormed in, ruined her first real stay-in date with Aaron. That was not okay.

"Well, I'm sorry if we're not all so sure of ourselves we can go around kissing random people and expecting them not to laugh in our face," Taylor said.

Mia snorted. "Is that what it is?" She lifted her arm and did a _come here_ hand gesture. Taylor eyed her warily. "Come here," Mia said, and Taylor stepped back unconsciously, like the weight of the awkwardness had a hand on his back, pushing her gently forward.

Mia pulled her the rest of the way in, grabbing the hem of her shirt until they were close enough for Mia to cradle Taylor's neck and kiss her just once, a glossy touch of lips before breaking away, like some kind of brief introduction.

"Sometimes you just have to jump," Mia said, and Taylor looked up at her with eyes she just knew must look wide and stupid gleamy and God, Taylor didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she did, she went on her toes to match Mia's high-heeled height and kissed her the way Mia had before, hard and unashamed until Mia bit Taylor's lip and took over.

Taylor reached a hand back for Aaron, and he squeezed her fingers sweetly. When Mia broke the kiss, he even pulled her back into him, twirling her around to face him. One of his hands came up to her cheek, tilting her face up, and then Taylor was being kissed again, this time by the boy she'd liked for so long she would have lost track of it if she hadn't mentioned it in her journal from the first.

He was gentle, nowhere near as rough as Mia, nowhere near as angry, and Taylor relaxed into his hold until she heard a long-suffering sigh somewhere behind them.

"I think I'm going to puke," Mia said.

"Bathroom's upstairs to the left," Taylor said absently.

"I know where the bathroom is," Mia said, "I just don't know where your passion went," and swoop in, separating Taylor from Aaron just enough for Mia to press a hand to the front of his jeans, and for Taylor to be able to see that.

It wasn't okay. It wasn't okay. That wasn't even in the near future. They were supposed to plan it and it was supposed to be perfect and—

And for the two of them, not with his ex insinuating herself between them and wrapping dirty, out-of-line fingers around Taylor's waist, an obvious quick stop on her way up to Taylor's breast.

Taylor flinched, and Mia squeezed, and Taylor couldn't tell if it was her or Aaron who whimpered.

It was ruined. It was completely ruined. Mia had come in and singlehandedly scratched the magical happy ending off her fulfilled fantasy.

But maybe Taylor had a new fantasy, after that.


End file.
